


Planänderung

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 5 [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: 5x10, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung: Nach der 'Schulübernachtung' telefoniert Blaine mit Kurt.Reaktion auf die Episode 5x10 'Trio'





	Planänderung

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Change of Plans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277299) by [flaming_muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse). 



> Nachdem der 'Lovesong' nach 32, zum Teil sehr langen Kapiteln sein Happy End gefunden hat, kann ich mich wieder mit voller Energie den Missing Scenes zuwenden. Keine Sorge, sie sind nicht vergessen.
> 
> Der Mittelteil von Staffel 5 hat die Fic-Schreiber irgendwie nicht so wirklich inspiriert, weshalb ich hier ein paar Folgen überspringen werde. Allerdings war ich etwas unschlüssig, mit welcher Folge ich weitermachen soll und habe mich erst buchstäblich in letzter Minute zu einer Entscheidung durchgerungen. Zum Glück ist die unvergleichliche [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) überaus flexibel und hat die Übersetzung mal eben schnell in einer Nacht-und-Nebel Aktion gebeta't. Ihr ist es zu verdanken, dass es bereits heute weitergeht. Danke du Liebe <3

 

 

Kurt ist reif genug, es sich selbst einzugestehen – die Tatsache, dass Rachel nicht mehr im Loft wohnt, hat auch ein paar Vorteile.

Das Fehlen ihrer Gesellschaft und ihres Verständnisses fühlt sich an wie ein Loch in seiner Brust (und am Ende des Monats wird er ihren Mietanteil vermissen, denn dann wird er einen Teil seines Kleidergelds abzweigen müssen, um seine Hälfte zu bezahlen; er hatte es genossen, ein größeres Budget zur Verfügung zu haben, seit sie zu dritt zusammen wohnten), aber er weiß auch die zusätzliche Bewegungsfreiheit zu schätzen, die ihre Nichtanwesenheit ihm beschert. Er braucht nicht zwischen ihren veganen Stimme-stärkenden Smoothies und dem komischen Kiwi-Mohn Salatdressing einen Platz für seine eigenen Sachen im Kühlschrank zu suchen; er kann extra lange duschen, ohne fürchten zu müssen, dass sie hereinplatzt, um im Wasserdampf Stimmband-Lockerungsübungen zu machen; und mit nur noch _zwei_ Dienstplänen, gibt es jetzt tatsächlich Zeiten, in denen er _allein_ in der Wohnung ist – ein seltener Luxus, seit Santana eingezogen ist.

Kurt kann tatsächlich _allein_ sein. Er kann seine Fitnessübungen machen, ohne dass Rachel ihm dabei ein Ohr abkaut. Er kann mit nacktem Oberkörper herumlaufen, ohne dass Santana ihm hinterherpfeift. Er kann singen, Szenen für den Unterricht einstudieren oder mit Blaine reden, ohne dass jemand mithört.

Er hasst, dass Rachel ausgezogen ist und er hasst die Bitterkeit zwischen seinen Freunden, die seinen Traum eines Lebens in New York in Mitleidenschaft gezogen hat – und ehrlich gesagt, ist er nicht sonderlich begeistert darüber, dass Santanas uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit jetzt ganz allein auf ihn gerichtet ist, wenn sie schlecht gelaunt nachhause kommt - aber endlich wieder ein wenig Privatsphäre zu haben, ist verdammt großartig.

Deshalb summt er fröhlich vor sich hin, als Santana die Nachtschicht im Diner arbeitet und von seinem Laptop der Rufton eines Skype-Anrufs ertönt. Er trägt seinen Tee in sein Zimmer und als er den Vorhang zuzieht, geschieht das mehr aus Gewohnheit als aus Notwendigkeit. Er zieht sein Schlaf-T-shirt (das mit dem weiten Halshausschnitt) so zurecht, dass seine Schulter gut zu sehen ist (er weiß, wie sehr Blaine das gefällt), und legt sich, den Laptop vor sich, bäuchlings aufs Bett.

Er weiß schon genau, wie er seine heutige Privatsphäre nutzen wird.

Als er auf den Bildschirm klickt, um Blaines Ruf anzunehmen, legt er den Kopf schräg und spricht in diesem verführerischen Tonfall, der ihm bisher noch immer Blaines Aufmerksamkeit gesichert hat. "Na, wen haben wir denn da...", sagt er und wackelt kokett mit seiner nackten Schulter, als Blaines hübsches Gesicht auf dem Bildschirm erscheint.

Zum allerersten Mal verfehlt der verführerische Tonfall seine Wirkung. "Ich will nie mehr wieder ans Küssen denken", sagt Blaine mit einer Inbrunst und Empörung, die Kurt für eine kurze Schocksekunde verstummen lassen.

Er blinzelt überrascht das Bild seines geliebten, gut aussehenden, höchst küssenswerten Verlobten an. Er muss wohl etwas falsch verstanden haben. "Entschuldige, wie war das?"

Blaines angespanntes Gesicht wackelt, als er den Laptop auf seinen Knien ausrichtet; er sitzt am Fußende seines Bettes auf dem Boden und trägt einen Pyjama, der den Blick auf seinen Hals und das Grübchen an seiner Kehle freigibt und normalerweise würde dieser Anblick Kurt ablenken, wenn Blaines Worte nur nicht so elend und gestresst klingen würden. "Ich habe die _allerschrecklichste_ Nacht hinter mir."

Kurt verwirft seine nur vage durchdachten Pläne für ein wenig Cyber-Intimität (oder zumindest schiebt er sie erst einmal auf) und macht es sich ein bisschen bequemer. "Was ist passiert? Bist du heute Abend nicht mit Sam und Tina in die Schule eingebrochen?"

"Wir sind nicht eingebrochen, wir haben uns _reingeschlichen"_ , sagt Blaine mit einer Schärfe, die Kurt sogar noch mehr beunruhigt. "Und ja, das war heute Abend. Und es war schrecklich. Also, der Teil mit den Feuerlöschern hat Spaß gemacht und Sam sieht überraschend gut aus in einem Rock, aber dann war da dieses Twister-Spiel und viel zu viele Energy-Drinks und am Ende hat Sam versucht, Tinas Gesicht abzulutschen. Oder vielleicht wollte er es auch essen. Ich weiß es nicht." Blaine verzieht angewidert das Gesicht. "Womöglich waren sogar Zähne im Spiel. Ich konnte es nicht genau sehen. Seine enorm großen Lippen waren im Weg."

Kurt braucht einen Moment, um die Worte und Bilder, die Blaine ausgespuckt hat zu sortieren und sagt schließlich: "Wie viele Energy-Drinks hattest du denn?"

Blaine schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass Sams Mund richtig, richtig groß ist, also unmenschlich groß und obwohl ich immer der Meinung war, dass das ein Vorzug ist, werd ich jetzt Albträume davon kriegen."

"Das tut mir leid", sagt Kurt. Er weiß genug von Blaines Schwärmerei für Sam, um einen weiten Bogen um dieses Thema zu machen, auch wenn er sich daran erinnern kann, selbst einmal von diesem Mund fasziniert gewesen zu sein, als er Sam damals kennengelernt hatte. "Hat es Tina wenigstens für eine Weile vom Weinen abgehalten?"

Blaine macht ein Geräusch, das einem Lachen ähnlich klingt. "Ich nehm's an. Hab ich dir erzählt, dass sie gestern in der Mittagspause wegen der Pizzabaguettes zu heulen angefangen hat? Sie sagte, am meisten würde sie ihre aufgeweichte Papp-Kruste vermissen."

Kurt nickt. Es erscheint ihm lächerlich; schließlich waren es keine Kartoffel-Kroketten. "Und den Geruch vom Fußbodenreiniger des Hausmeisters, was ich niemals verstehen werde."

"Nein", sagt Blaine.

"Es tut mir leid", sagt Kurt noch einmal, weil Blaine so traurig und niedergeschlagen aussieht.

"Ich weiß, dass sie es gerade nicht leicht hat, aber ich verstehe nicht, warum sie unseren Abend ruinieren mussten, indem sie sich wegschleichen und miteinander rumknutschen." Blaine lässt sich rückwärts gegen den Bettrahmen sinken, als ein Teil seines Ärgers versiegt. "Wir wollten heute Abend Spaß miteinander haben. Wir wollten Erinnerungen schaffen. Gute Erinnerungen und nicht welche, die ich am liebsten aus meinem Gehirn auslöschen würde. Dieser Abend sollte etwas Besonderes sein und nur uns gehören."

"Das kann ich total verstehen", antwortet Kurt mitfühlend.

"Ich verstehe nicht, wieso sie etwas so Tolles wegen so einer blöde Sache ruinieren mussten. Und so eklig. Bäh."

"Ich weiß", sagt Kurt. "Ich bin auch mit den Nerven fertig wegen Rachel und Santana, deren massive Egos sich nicht mit unseren großartigen Zukunftsplänen vertragen."

"Was stimmt nicht mit den Leuten?", fragt Blaine und seine Miene ist immer noch so unglücklich, dass Kurt ihn am liebsten in den Arm nehmen würde.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich gebe ihnen noch eine letzte Chance und das war's dann", teilt Kurt ihm mit. Er ist nicht froh darüber, aber es ist die einzig richtige Konsequenz. Das einzige, was er tun kann. "Ich bin in New York, um mein Leben zu leben und Unglaubliches zu erreichen, und nicht, um Diven zu babysitten, die sich über jeden und alles erhaben fühlen. In Ohio hatte ich keine andere Wahl, aber _jetzt_ habe ich die Wahl."

"Ja", sagt Blaine. "Wenn Sam und Tina ihre Zeit damit verbringen wollen rumzuknutschen, anstatt diese letzten paar Wochen gemeinsam nur zu dritt auszukosten, dann ist es vielleicht gut, dass wir es bald hinter uns haben. Solche Freunde brauche ich nicht."

Kurts Mundwinkel zucken, denn er weiß, dass Blaine es nur teilweise so meint; im Augenblick wird seine angeborene Loyalität von seiner Enttäuschung überschattet, aber Kurt weiß, dass das nicht für immer so bleiben wird. Schon bald wird er sich wieder einkriegen. Irgendwie ist es süß, das zu beobachten, auch wenn es bedeutet, dass er schon bald wieder todtraurig sein wird, wegen des Schulabschlusses.

" _Ich_ jedenfalls bin froh, dass du die Schule bald hinter dir hast", sagt Kurt. "Weil ich nämlich kaum Hoffnung habe, dass Rachel und Santana wieder zur Vernunft kommen werden. Aber ich werde den Blick nach vorn richten und eine neue Band gründen, ohne sie. Ich gehe meinen eigenen Weg. Und mein Verlobter macht seinen HighSchool Abschluss und kommt her, um mich dabei zu begleiten."

Es stimmt schon: es ist nie sein Plan gewesen, ohne Rachel in New York zu leben und es fühlt sich seltsam an, so als hätte er seinen Pullover falsch herum angezogen – aber wann hat er sich je von unerwarteten Hindernisse davon abhalten lassen weiterzugehen? Immerhin öffnen einem andere Tragevarianten manchmal ganz neue Türen zur Außergewöhnlichkeit. Er wird sich nicht von Rachel und Santana daran hindern lassen, das zu bekommen, was er haben will. Er wird sich von ihrer Fehde nicht seine Chancen und sein Glück ruinieren lassen.

Es ist schließlich nicht so, als würde sich auch nur eine von ihnen um _sein_ Wohlergehen scheren; Santana noch nie und Rachel hat ihr wahres Gesicht gezeigt, indem sie einfach so gegangen ist und sich von ihm abgekapselt hat. Kurt ist nicht sonderlich davon überrascht und er liebt sie trotzdem, aber so ist sie nun mal und er darf nicht steckenbleiben in dem Schlamm, mit dem sie um sich wirft. Nicht mehr. Er hat es nicht nötig.

Es ist ein seltsamer, aber befreiender Gedanke. Er _muss_ sich nicht mit ihrem Nonsens befassen. Er findet, es ist ein Zeichen von Reife zu erkennen, dass sie zwar früher das gemeinsame Interesse verbunden hat, aus Ohio rauszukommen und dass sie sich gegenseitig dabei hatten unterstützen müssen, aber jetzt, da sie hier in New York sind, haben sie alle unterschiedliche Wege vor sich. Er muss sie nicht bei allem, was er tut, an seiner Seite haben. Er muss nicht ihre Probleme für sie lösen. Sie sind seine Freunde... aber sie sind nicht seine einzigen Freunde. Sie sind nicht seine einzige Chance, es hier zu etwas zu bringen.

Er kann tun und lassen, was er will und wie er es will. Es ist großartig. Seltsam – aber definitiv bestärkend.

Blaine lässt einen langen, frustrierten Seufzer hören, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck wird weicher, als er Kurt auf seinem Bildschirm betrachtet. "Ja", sagt er. "Du hast absolut recht. Wir werden unser eigenes Leben leben. Und das wird perfekt sein."

Ein Teil von Kurt möchte lachen, denn er kann sich an das letzte Mal erinnern, als er dachte, alles wäre perfekt. Erwachsen zu sein ist überraschend _schwer_ , auf ganz andere Art kompliziert als der Morast der HighSchool und um einiges anstrengender. New York ist riesig groß, die NYADA ist undankbar und das Streben nach Ruhm ist im besten Falle flüchtig, zumindest für ihn. Freunde sind kompliziert. Finns Tod war sinnlos. Es gibt keinen richtigen Weg, um etwas zu machen und viel zu viele falsche.

Nichts davon ist leicht. Und es ist bestimmt nicht perfekt, so wie er es sich immer erträumt hatte – damals, bevor Ablehnungsschreiben und Blaines Seitensprung den Glanz seiner Hoffnungen hatten matter werden lassen; bevor sie von ihrer Unvollkommenheit beschmutzt wurden und dennoch genau so unwiderstehlich für ihn waren. Es war schwerer geworden, jenseits seiner naiven Fantasien den rechten Weg in der realen Welt für sie auszumachen, aber umso mehr verdiente es seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit. Der Wunsch nach Perfektion ist es, der ihm jetzt naiv erscheint.

Aber nein, das ist nicht wahr; Kurt erinnert sich an ein paar Dinge, die sich vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit perfekt angefühlt haben. Alles war absolut perfekt, als er an der Dalton die Treppe herunter auf Blaine zugegangen war, umgeben von einem Lied und herabfallenden Blütenblättern, erleuchtet von Liebe. Blaines Antrag war magisch gewesen, ein Traum und _das_ ist ihre Zukunft. Das war der Beginn davon.

Kurt spürt, wie sein Herz leichter wird, nur ein klein wenig. Seine beste Freundin ist also ausgezogen und geht ihm zur Zeit aus dem Weg. Seine Band bricht auseinander. Von ihnen dreien ist er der einzige, der nicht am Broadway ist. Zur Zeit sind die Dinge also nicht perfekt. Das macht nichts.

_Blaine_ ist seine Zukunft und sie _wird_ perfekt sein. Dafür werden sie sorgen. Selbst die schweren Zeiten, die Verletzungen und Verluste, die Fehlschläge, die kommen werden, wenn sie beide auf dem Weg zu ihrem Starruhm sind. Sie werden einen Weg finden, auch das perfekt zu machen.

Deshalb lacht Kurt nicht. Er diskutiert nicht. Er lächelt nur diesen Jungen an, den er liebt, und sagt: "Das werden wir." Vielleicht wird es eine chaotischere Perfektion sein, als er sie sich als Kind ausgemalt hat, aber er will sie trotzdem haben. Sie ist es immer noch absolut wert, dafür zu kämpfen. Und jetzt hat er so viel mehr Möglichkeiten, das zu erreichen, was er sich wünscht, als er jemals in Ohio hatte.

Es dauert eine Weile, aber Blaines Blick wird sanfter und er erwidert Kurts Lächeln. "Ich liebe dich so sehr, Kurt", sagt er leidenschaftlich, als wäre es der Kontrapunkt zu allem anderen, was er gerade fühlt.

"Ich liebe dich auch", sagt Kurt und schlägt versuchsweise wieder einen mehr verführerischen Ton an.

Blaine reagiert nicht so bereitwillig wie sonst, aber sein Lächeln wird breiter. Er rutscht auf seinem Platz hin und her und sagt, als wäre es ihm jetzt erst – endlich! – aufgefallen: "Du siehst heute Abend richtig gut aus."

Kurt zupft am Halsausschnitt seines T-Shirts und sagt: "Das alte Ding?"

Blaine schmunzelt liebevoll und vielsagend. "Du hast es letzten Monat gekauft", erinnert er ihn. "Und du weißt, was ich davon halte."

"Das tue ich", sagt Kurt grinsend. Es fällt ihm leichter zu flirten, wenn er Blaine persönlich gegenübersitzt, wenn er ihn berühren und ihm richtig in die Augen sehen kann, aber er ist schon dabei herauszufinden, wie er auch aus dieser Zeit der Trennung den bestmöglichen Vorteil ziehen kann.

Blaine rutscht schon wieder unruhig hin und her – ein klares Zeichen, dass sein Interesse geweckt ist. "Bist du allein?"

Kurt wirft rein aus Gewohnheit einen Blick zum Vorhang. Er weiß, dass er allein ist. Es ist kein Gemurmel von Gesprächen oder dem Fernseher zu hören; kein plätscherndes Wasser aus der Dusche; keine Melodie eines Liedes dringt durch den Stoff; auch nicht das Summen von Rachels allgegenwärtigem Luftbefeuchter aus dem Zimmer, das einmal ihres war. Das Loft ist leer und still – was seltsam ist. Es fühlt sich nicht wirklich wie zuhause an. "Ja.", sagt er. "Santana arbeitet."

Blaine zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen, als wäre es für ihn ebenso ungewohnt wie für Kurt, dass Rachel nicht mehr dort wohnt und aus Kurts täglicher Alltagsroutine von jetzt auf gleich in einem Anfall aus Zorn und Kränkung verschwunden ist, aber er sagt: "Also, wenn du _Lust hättest._.."

Der verführerische Ton von Blaines gesenkter Stimme lässt Kurt ganz warm werden. Er beißt sich auf die Lippe und verscheucht Rachel aus seinen Gedanken. "Und wie", sagt er. "Ich vermisse dich."

"Ich vermisse dich auch", antwortet Blaine und sein Bild wird unscharf, als er vom Boden aufsteht und auf sein Bett klettert, aber seine Stimme ist ernst. "Bald schon, stimmt's? Wir werden uns bald wiedersehen."

"Ja", verspricht Kurt, denn in dieser verrückten, unberechenbaren Welt voller Menschen, auf die er nicht zählen kann und voller Träume, die er immer noch so verzweifelt zu verwirklichen versucht, gibt es eine Konstante, eine sichere Zukunft: Blaine.

Kurt muss sich wohl noch ziemlich anstrengen, um seine anderen Ziele zu erreichen, und er wird sich womöglich ohne die Freunde, die er an seiner Seite erwartet hatte, um sie bemühen müssen, aber niemals wird er Blaine gehenlassen. Von ihm wird er niemals lassen.

 

**~***~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ich würde mich riesig freuen über Kudos und Kommentare. <3


End file.
